Gamer of Evil
by ViciousViking
Summary: My take on a Gamer Oc who's going to take over the multiverse by fucking shit up and fucking bitches along the way, be warned that he's a deranged dark Lord though, so if you sensetive to certain topics, they could very well appear during this story. Dark OC
1. The Tutorial

Dying is a strange experience, I thought to myself, watching as my body fell backwards slowly, blood leaking through multiple holes in my chest. Oh, I'm Julien Nicolas, I live in America but originate from France, well, my parents do anyways, I'm what most would call handsome, I guess, Im 6 foot tall, with an athletic build and defined muscles, I have pitch black hair and Emerald Green eyes, I'm also one of the smartest students in my entire school, oh I'm also 18, my birthday being 8 months away as I was born on valentine's day.

But enough about me, dying, yes, it's different than what I expected, there was no life-flashing-through-your-eyes bullshit, or going-into-the-light hell there was no empty darkness, I just kinda left my body and watched as I my bodily functions gave out

How did I die? My school was under going a school shooting, yes, America School Shooting, how stereotypical but it happened, I was currently helping on of the Special kids in the school when it happened, I had to try escort her into a safer area in the classroom with the other students incase they came into the room

Good News: When they did come in, they didn't know where we had hid. Bad News: The special kid accidentally hiccuped, drawing the shooters attention. I remember the Terror we felt, and how the girl had looked horrified at what happened, they were all younger than me, being 16, some only 15, me and the teacher had an unspoken agreements, to try distract them from the students, and it worked... For all of 2 minutes before they killed the teacher, I freaked what was I supposed to do, I had to protect the kids, they were probably traumatised from seeing their teacher killed.

I don't know what came over me, there were 3 shooters in the room, all of them had guns, I didn't stand a chance, luckily, we were in an Art Classroom, so there was an assortment of tools that could be dangerous, luckily, a small craft knife was one the table next to me, my heart was pounding in my chest, it was scary and my adrenalin was probably the only thing keeping me going, and with that tiny craft knife I had slashed at the closest shooters eyes, instantly jumping and ducking behind one of the tables knowing the other shooters would shoot at me, I had managed to get the second one to drop his gun before the SWAT unite arrived, busting Down the door.

Unluckily, the distraction of the SWAT team distracted me, allowing the final, not blind, and not disarmed, shooter to kill me, shooting a round of bullets into my chest before being subdued by the SWAT, and that's what brings me to know.

My body was falling, bullets riddled in my chest as time moved in slow motion, I could see the men being subdued by the swat, the small cheer of the younger students, but all I could focus in was my dying body, before everything was ripped away, and I was floating in a void

**You Have Been Chosen by the Mighty Lord Draalsar to have another Chance of Life. Will You Accept this new Chance?**

**Y/N**

What. The. Fuck. Who the fuck was Draalsar? what a fucking weird name, I hadn't had a real chance at life in my previous one, I mean, I died at 18, although I died in what I would think as a heroic way, but to be offered the chance at new life, of fucking course I would, the glowing gold box it appeared on seemed solid enough, so I hesitantly picked yes.

**Thank You for accepting your chance at new life! As a gift to help you on your endeavors, the Great, Primordial Dragon God, Lord Draalsar, has gifted upon you the Power of the Gamer, Aswell as your own personal dimension!**

**Will you Accept this new Power and the responsibilities it comes with?**

**Y/N**

The Gamer? I've read fanfiction about that, oh yeah, in my previous life(?) I had read a fuck ton of books and manga, watched a fuck ton of Anime and Movies, and played a fuck Ton of Games, whic inevitably led to me reading fanfiction.

Anyways, all of the fanfiction I've read with Gamer Main Character have always been OP, some even becoming literal God's, so of course I want to accept the Gamer powers but what's this about a personal dimension? Like a Hub, so I can rest or something? Or is it like a pocket dimension? Or maybe just a storage area like the Gates of Babylon? Eh fuck it, I pressed the Yes button again, gamer powers here I come.

**Excellent! Now, due to you receiving a new life, you cannot be reincarnated into your previous world. BUT. The All Might Draalsar has allowed you the ability to transverse the multiverse as long as you stay in a world until a certain action is completed which will differ in each world you Visit.**

Good to know, annoying, but also useful, if I was restricted to one world I would constantly be regretting my decisions because some worlds aren't as they seem and can be more sinister or dangerous, or I could be thinking of the possibilities of going to another world, or cursing the world I was stuck in, in general. This way gave me the ability to constantly transverse between worlds without fearing my decision as I can constantly switch while also limiting myself by having me stay in that world until an action is completed, fuck yeah.

**Now that that's out of the way, would you like to access the tutorial before accessing your dimension and going on your adventures**

**Y/N**

Yes please, it may seem strange, but doind the tutorial can be useful, I may have some knowledge over the gamer power, but this way, I can potentially learn or earn something before starting my 'adventure' as the system dubbed it. So clicking yes, a flash occurred and the tutorial started

**Ding!**

**Quest: Tutorial**

**Description: Welcome to the Tutorial, where you will discover to how to utilise the Gamer System**

**Objective:**

**Complete the Tutorial**

**Open Status**

**Open Inventory**

**Open Skills**

**??? **

**Reward:**

**100 XP**

**Random Legendary Skill Book**

**??? **

**Failure:**

**Be stuck floating here, listening to the He-Man meme song forever and not have the ability to go insane**

Okay, that's a... Weird failure, but I knew taking the tutorial was a good idea, a random legendary skill book, that could literally make or break my future in travelling the multiverse, oh please Draalsar or whatever the fuck your name is, be kind and allow this humble servant a good legendary skills. Now the only question is, how to complete the tutorial. Oh wait, "Status" duh

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100 (5 HP regen every 10 seconds)**

**MP: 100 (5 MP regen every 10 seconds)**

**STR(Strength): 5**

**END****(Endurence): 5**

**DEX(Dexterity): 5**

**INT(Intelligence): 5**

**WIS(Wisdom): 5**

**CHA(Charisma): 5**

**LUK(Luck): 5**

**Points: **40

**Money(£): 0**

Wait, why do I have the same amount of points in each of my stats, and why do I have so many skill points? Oh wait, my stats much of changed when I died and thus my Stat points have to be assorted again. Hmm, I'll add 5 to Strength, Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma and Luck, that leaves me with 15 points, of course I could've just upgraded each state to level 10 each but, meh. Adding, 8 points to Dexterity, and the rest to Vitality, that's all the points I have so if I want anymore I'm gonna have to level up for them. Checking my status now, I see my changes have been completed

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 120 (5 HP regen every 10 seconds)**

**MP: 100 (5 MP regen every 10 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END****: 12**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LUK: 10**

**Points:**

**Money(£): 0**

Right, what's next, "Inventory" I shouldn't have anything in my inventory but it's a requirement for the Quest to be completed. When I said the command, a large inventory that reminded me of the Minecraft inventory opened up, instantly I noticed a few items, checking them closely noticed it was just my phone and wallet, okay then, finally was "Skills" insantly, another Golden box appeared, this time different

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effect.]**

**[Gamer's Body: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.]**

**[Observe: 1/10: Observe** **grants the user the ability to see general information baiut people/objects, Names, Stats and Titles]**

They were all the skills I have for now, I suppose, huh, I'll just have to gain more later, I'll also have to level up Observe so I can see better info on people, knowledge is power and all that, closing my inventory, I waited for the next part

**Warning!**

**Warning!**

**Boss Summoned**

**Defeat this low leveled boss to complete the tutorial and get your rewards**

I would like to say I didn't panic, but that's a complete lie, I freaked out, I had now armour, no weapons, no skills to help me in this, during my freaking out, I had barley noticed the boss being summoned, luckily it waited for me to finish panicking do attack.

Thr boss was a weird ghostly figure as it floated and was slightly see through, although I couldn't actually see its body as it was covered in a long black ripped cloak, casting **Observe **I found out its name and stats

**Name: Tutorial Boss**

**Race: Spirit**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 600**

**MP: 600**

**STR: 10**

**END****: 20**

**DEX: 25**

**INT: 15**

**WIS: 15**

**LUK: 0 (its technically dead, its not exactly lucky)**

This was bad, it was technically weaker than him strength wise but it was both faster and more durable, shit, shit, shit, what to do, fuck, fuck, fuck. It said its a spirit, how the fuck do you fight a spirit, come on Julien, think, think.

During my internal and external panic, the spirit didn't waste its time to attack, flying towards me faster than I expected, as soon as I noticed it closing In, I covered my face with my arms, crossing them in an X like fashion over my face, a bright flash of light escpaong my hands

**[Skills Created]**

**[Flashbang 1/20: Flash bang is a light based magic attack where a flash of light is emitted from the casters hands. Costs, 25 MP to cast]**

Fucking hell, either that was the game saving me or an unconscious reaction, it fucking saved me. Oh fuck I'm so fucking dumb, dead type monsters are usually weak to light, so as long as I use Flashbang when I attack it I should be fine

Grinning, he waited for the spirit to close in again, the spirit didn't disappoint as it quickly flew in, spinning away flash second he threw a punch casting Flashbang as he did, successfully landing a hit

**-50 HP**

What the fuck, only 50 HP, this is gonna take forever

**[Skill Created]**

**[Dodging 1/10: Dodging, a good skill to have, it let's you not get hit, you would think that this shouldn't be a skill but, eh]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Basic Punch: This skill doesn't have any upgrades mainly because who the hell would want to punch there way through a fight when you have magic, fucking idiots. Anyways, punching, yay, you can hit stuff now. 1% chance of critical hits]**

Wow game, just wow, I me a I can't disagree, I'm probably going to bash the shit out of magic but couldn't you be a little less cras about it. Jumping from my thoughts, I dodged again, this time hiring the spirit with a three hit combo, taking 150 HP from it, leaving it with only 400 HP, I can do this

I repeated this a few more times until the spirit only had 50 HP left, fucking finally, you don't realise how fucking terrifying fighting these things are in real life compared to in a game, its horrifying, now I feel slightly sorry for all my game characters, eh to late now

"Come on you bag of bones, fucking bring it" I taunted, ignoring the Skill Created for taunting, paying attention to the spirit only as it flew at me, a lot faster than what it did before, this new speed boost caught me off guard, not letting me dodge in time, even if the skill had evolved during the fight

**-20 HP**

What?! I expected more we have the same strength stat, does that mean that **Flashbang **is way to overpowered when fighting this thing, no wait, don't complain its fine.

Calming down, I waited for the spirit to attack again, this time not bothering to dodge, getting both myself and the spirit hit in the process, luckily I only needed one hit to kill it.

**Quest Completed**

**[Tutorial]**

**Objectives: Complete the Tutorial, Open Inventory, Open Status, Open Skills, Defeat Tutorial Boss**

**Rewards: 100 XP, Random Legendary Skill Book, Rewards From Boss Drop, ID Create/Escape, Access to HUB world, Story Starts**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**You Have Levelled Up**

**£2500 Added**

**[Skill Added]**

**[ID Create 1/100: ID create is a skill where the use opens small pocket dimensions where they can train fighting Smaller Mobs. Current ID Worlds: Empty, Spirits]**

**[Skill Added]**

**[ID Escape (Max): This Skill allows you to leave the ID worlds that you create] **

**Boss Loot Added to Inventory!****Legendary Skill Book: Skill Creation added to Inventory****HUB Access Created.**Wait what?! So I'm level 11 straight of the bat?! Fuck yeah! And £2500 that's a lot of money, not a lot compared to how much people generally get but still a lot, plus the Skill Book, I was expecting something powerful, but the ability to create any skills, that means I can create literally anything, thank you All Might Draalsar, I worship you, thank you!

**For Praising the All Mighty Draalsar, my Lord has gifted you the ability of Aura of Normality. This Aura will effect anything, even powerful beings the likes of Ophis and Zeno, this Aura makes it so that anything you do, no matter how weird, will be considered normal.**

Fuck. Yes. This just means I can be as fucking evil as I want, what you thought I was gonna be the good guy?! Fuck no, that shits boring, you save the girl and get some cool shit but that's it, you have to stick to the rules, the bad guy gets to fuck around as much as he wants. "Status" I have to check whats changed, and how many points I have now

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 11**

**HP: 120 (5 HP regen every 10 seconds)**

**MP: 100 (5 MP regen every 10 seconds)**

**STR: 10**

**END****: 12**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA:10**

**LUK: 10**

**Points: ****100**

**Money(£): 2500**

100 Points, fuck yeah, that means 10 points per each level up, hopefully that'll chance and give me more points the higher I go in the game, now I just have to add in all these fucking points. Goddamn, this is way to overpowered but I'm not fucking complaining.

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 11**

**HP: 400 (5 HP regen every 30 seconds)**

**MP: 500 (5 MP regen every 30 seconds)**

**STR: 13**

**END: 40**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 13**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Money(£): 2500**

**Perk Added**[**Mana Attuned]**

**[Additional 10 MP for each INT]**

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 11**

**HP: 400 (5 HP regen every 30 seconds)**

**MP: ****1000 (5 MP regen every 30 Seconds**)

**STR: 13**

**END: 40**

**DEX: **16

**I****NT: 50**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 13**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Money(£): 2500**

Those look like better stats, well from what I can guess anyways, most humans, from what I can remember, only hav stats ranging from 10 to 20, anyways, I'm ready to move onto the HUB world, how do I do that?

**You will be automatically sent to the HHB world under the command 'Return to HUB'**

**NOTE: This command only works wjne you have completed the requirements**

Good to know "Return to HUB" All of a sudden the black void in where I had just recided had changed into what looked like an apartment, so this is the HUB, wonder what I can do in here.

**In the HUB a list of achievements and trophies will be stored, aswell as a note on which worlds you have visited**. **We will now Procure a list of Preset Worlds for you to choose from, please pick wisely as you'll be forced to complete the Requirement before you change Worlds**

Alright then, I'm ready for this shit, I'll probably never come here again unless an update happens and something else is added, but give me this lost and I'll have fun starting my story.

**Harry Potter**

**The first world you can choose is the Harry Potter universe which was written about by the Author J. K. Rowling, learn Magic, make friends and survive the Dark Lords constant assault**

**Requirement: Complete all 7 Years at the Hogwarts**

**Pokemon**

**The Pokemon universe is a large world where you can collect small monstrous creatures and have them fight for you**

**Requirement: Defeat all 8 Gym Leaders**

**Highschool DxD**

**Oh yes, the world of Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, God's and Monsters, this world is not how the anime and manga project and can be a scary, scary place.**

**Requirement: Finish the Riser Arc**

**Overlord**

**Take** **the role of the Supreme Being of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as you take your followers into the new world**

**Requirement: You will take the place of Lord Momonga and won't be able to leave until you finish The Magic Caster of Destroy arc**

**Overwatch**

**Play as a multitude of different characters and fight others in the amazing world of Overwatch**

**Requirements: Experience at least 100 victories, and play each character at least once**

There all good options, Harry Potter would be good, I'd learn tons of spells, be able to boost my magic power, plus the amount quests I would get would be great, but having to spend 7 years doing it? No way, or at least, not yet. Pokemon would be a good option... If I had ever actually played Pokemon, I'd have no idea what I was doing, and would probably be stuck at the very beginning of the game due to not having a clue if my Pokemon were good. Highschool DxD is a must go, I will go there eventually, the only reason I'm not picking it right now is because I'm so fucking weak compared to the people over there. Plus, I want to stop Issei from getting his harem, he doesn't fucking deserve it, fuck I can barley stand clueless harem protagonists

That leaves Overlord and Overwatch, over watch would be a great place to go as I could level up my skills every time I fight aswell as gain new skills from playing other characters and gain loads of EXP from quests, assuming I'd get a new quest each game, but 100 Victories, even if I revive after each game, I'd be stuck there forever. That leaves Overlord, taking the place of Momonga would be good, I'd have servants, tons of magic and be generally OP, but I've never been good at playing the good guy, so I'd probably change the story a lot, mainly because who the fuck wants to be a hero.

**You Have selected the world of Overlord, where you will take the place of Lord Momonga, is this correct**

**Y/N**

Yes it is game, yes it is, muhahah, with all the skills I'll gain from this I'll be fucking over powered from the get go, and without the morals Momonga had to hold me back. Clicking yes, another screen popped up, and I'm not afraid to admit I almost died laughing

**Would you Prefer to take the form of a Skeleton Lord like the Original Momonga or retain your human form?**

**[Skelenton] [Human]**

Ha, Momonga didn't get that option, and while the Skelenton form would be an amazing form of intimidation, I'd rather not be missing a certain part of my anatomy that I will be putting to use for the next few years of my life.

Actually, Game System - question what should I ca you? - why can't I retain my human form but have a Skelenton transformation?

**You can address me as ****Samuel, Plus don't you have Skill Creation, honestly don't expect me to do all the work**

Oh yeah, Skill Creation, that abiki4y that essentially let's me bypass any form of hard work, eh fuck it "**Skill Creation: Transformation**" I didn't want to put Skelenton Transformation because that would've limited what I could transform into, or at least, that's what I suspect

**[Skill Created]****[Transformation 1/100]****[Transformation allows the caster to transform themselves into anythung they can imagine, but be Warned that this transformation is merely a disguise, if you transform into a Vampire you will not gain any bonuses or Defects of a Vampire costs 100MP to cast]**

Right then, its merely a disguise, good enough for me, an illusion basically, other than that I'm ready to go Samuel, also I'll stick to my Human form

**Transporting to new World in 10 Seconds**

Well then, I'm ready to fuck shit up, fuck some girls, ruin peoples lives and laugh while doing it. Overlord here I come.


	2. Overlord Pt1

**I'm Going to address this now so that people will stop saying it. This is my first time ever writing a 'Gamer' story, and Ive always wanted to write one but I don't play RPG type games often for me to know how to make an RPG like style system, so most of what I'll write will be similar and/or based off of The Dark Wolf Shiro's 'A Gamer**** Multiverse Adventures, Don't like that, don't read it, but please don't assume that it's going to be completely similar to it, I'm just using it as a guide. Thank You, for understanding, oh and if you have any ideas please let me know, I may incorporate them.**

**\--****-**

**S****kill Set Added: Momonga**

I hate to say that I scwueeled when literally dozens of notifications popped up, all of the Level Up notifications, aswell as the new Skills and Perks that Momonga had access to, the one thing I did notice however, was that there were 100 Level Up notifications, meaning that I gained 100 levels due to Basically becoming Momonga, but in the Anime and Manga, he was only Level 100, so shouldn't I have only gained 89 levels? I'm not complain, being level 111 was better, wasn't it.

**Name: Julien Nicolas (No Title)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 111**

**HP: 400 (5 HP regen every 30 seconds)**

**MP: 1000 (5 MP regen every 30 Seconds)**

**STR: 13**

**END: 40**

**DEX: 16**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 13**

**CHA: 13**

**LUK: 30**

**Points: 1150**

**Money(£): 2500**

Fuck yeah! So that means that the first 38 levels were 10 points each and the other 51 were 15, but how the hell did I get 50 points, Two levels were 25 points, maybe 50 and 100? Eh fuck it, I don't care.

**Name: Julien Nicolas (Supreme One)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 111**

**HP: 400 (5 HP regen every 30 seconds)**

**MP: 1000 (5 MP regen every 30 Seconds)**

**STR: 100**

**END: 250**

**DEX: 125**

**INT: 250**

**WIS: 250**

**CHA: 250**

**LUK: 100**

**Points: 0**

**Money(£): 2500**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 50 Strength]**

**[Massive Strength]**

**[Doubles all Melee Damage] **

**[Perk Added] **

**[****For Reaching Level 100 Strength]****[Monstrous Strength]**

**[All Melee damage is multiplied by 10]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 50 Endurance]**

**[Resilient Body]**

**[All Damage reduced by 25%]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For reaching Level 100 Endurance]**

**[Perfect Body]**

**[Your body is in perfect condition, you'll never get old or Sick]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 50 Dexterity]**

**[Hawkeyes]**

**[Flawless Vision, allows detection of things]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 100 Dexterity]**

**[Unnatural Grace]**

**[Dodge Chance increased by 50%]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 100 Intelligence]**

**[Mana Lord]**

**[Additional 20 MP per 1 intellect, increased effectiveness of all spells]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 250 Intelligence]**

**[Mana God]**

**[Additional 50 MP per 1 intelligence, increase effectiveness of all spells massively]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[****For Reaching level 50 Wisdom]**

**[Magic Factory]**

**[Doubles MP regeneration]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 100 Wisdom]**

**[Wisdom of the Sages]**

**[Increase all Skills and Class EXP gain by x5]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 250 Wisdom]**

**[Wisdom of the Divine]**

**[Increase EXP gain by x10, MP regenerates every 5 seconds]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 50 Charisma]**

**[Trustworthy Face]**

**[People will trust you far easier, people will be less likely to accuse you without solid proof]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 100 Charisma]**

**[Flawless Appearance]**

**[Your a work of art that would make supermodels cry in Envy, you'll always be a solid 11/10 looks wise]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 250 Charisma]**

**[Charisma of the Demi-God]**

**[Your Charisma is the thing of legends, Your voice will cause Lust and Obidience in all who hear it]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 50 Luck]**

**[Gamblers Charm]**

**[Impossible to lose games of chance]**

**[Perk Added]**

**[For Reaching Level 100 Luck]**

**[****Devils Luck]**

**[Will be more likely to come across situations that will help your character]**

**Name: Julien Nicolas (Supreme One)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Immortal ****Human**

**L****evel: 111**

**HP: 2500 ( 1250 HP regen every 5 seconds)**

**MP: 12500 (6250 MP regen every 5 Seconds)**

**STR: 100**

**END: 250**

**DEX: 125**

**INT: 250**

**WIS: 250**

**CHA: 250**

**LUK: 100**

**Points: 0**

**Money(£): 2500**

God damn, that's a fuck Ton of notifications, so basically I can get tons of new shit now, and I got new Perks at level 50, 100 and 250 so I'll probably get new ones at level 500, 750 and 1000, right? Eh forgot it, I just wanna go and fuck. shit. up.

**Transporting to New World:**

**World Selected Overlord**

**Please wait promptly 5 seconds for World to Load.**

**5...4...3...2...1**

The world went dark, and I felt the clothes on my body stripped away from me and replaced with something different, robes of some kind, probably the robes Momonga wears in the manga, as I can also feel the chill of metal on my fingers and neck.

When I finally came to, I was sitting in one of many thrones surrounding a large circular table, meaning that the other play, HeroHero woilve just logged out, giving me about 10 minutes to get what I need. I ttok a moment to admire myself though, my new body stood at 6 foot 5, and my ftam had become more lean and swimmer like, and from the gap in the front of my robes I could see that my muscles had become more defined and larger, my pitch black hair had become spiker but also shaggier, and my emeral green eyes had become more sea green and were glowing.

Standing, I started to recall what I could remember from the Manga, I'll need the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown so I can change Albedo to love me, but I'll add more programming to her, and then wel get transformed.

The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was located in the room I was in, on the back of the Guild Masters, aka my, throne. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown takes on traits similar to that of the Greek God Hermes' caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light and When touched, it spews a dark red aura. It may not have looked so cool in the Anime or Manga, but to see it in real life, to feel it, it was certainly an amazing weapon, not that I really care for it, I didn't create it and I don't have as much sentimental feeling to it like Momonga did, it only looked cool and powerful to me.

Having the Staff grasped firmly in my hand I rushed through the halls to where I knew Albedo would be, the 10th Floor of Nazarick, in the great throne room. Onyl stopping from my journey to grab Sebas and the combat maids. Opening the Giant doors, I saw both the Giant throne and Albedo, who was, again, even more fucking secy in real life than the anime made her out to be, her giant tits, her soft white skin, her long black hair, I can't wait to have my way with her.

Standing infrount of her, I had to restrain my self from doing anything to her yet, it wasn't the time, but soon, soon I would bend her over and just... No, no thoughts on this yet or things will be awkward just get to her menu.

"Jeez, Momonga was right, whoever programmed you was definitely obsessive... Ah here we are, 'She's also a Slut?' fuck it, let's keep it, but we'll add in 'She's also desperately in love with Lord Julien, but doesn't mind sharing him with others' what else, what else oh yeah 'She also desperately wants Lord Julien attention and thus, acts in daring ways to keep his focus on her.' there we go, not only is she a slut but a desperate slut who constantly wants my attention, is desperately in love with me but yet doesn't mind sharing me, oh Albedo, you have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy you" I broke into laughter, falling onto my throne so I wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"Now, of only I knew where Shaltear was Located or I would change her aswell, actually how much time do I have left" Turning to my clock I noticed it said It was only 23:55, "I have 5 minutes, Sebas." the AI that has yet to gain sentience, looked at me blankly "Where is Shaltear located currently."

"On the Entrance to the 3rd Floor." it was a speak bubble and his mouth didn't move, like some RPGs have them do. I have a greater Teleportation ring right? Eh, fuck it, I'll just create a skill "**Skill Creation: ****Teleportation**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Teleportation (1/10): Teleport to any location as long as you have an idea of what it looks like or sebody you know is there]**

Great, "**Teleport: Shalltear** **Blood fallen**" instantly I arrived infrount of Shalteer, another girl from Overlord that I was definetly going to fuck. Shaltear, unlike Albedo who had a larger, more mature body, was small and more childlike, and padded her breasts to make them look larger, even if she was really flat. Accessing her menu I messed with her settings

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, True Vampire, blah blah blah, here we go, completely 'obsessed with Lord Julien, gets increasingly aroused when in his presence or thinking of him' yeah, that way she's not to different from the real Shalltear but she'll becoke aroused on my presence, shit I only have 2 minutes, **Teleport: 10th Floor Throne Room**" Thank God, I had to be here so that I could make Sebas check our surroundings aswell as see Albedo alive for the first time.

I waited eagerly in the throne, I couldn't wait to fuck with this world and make it my bitch, Momonga was a idiot try be a hero in the new world, he was literally the guild leader to a bunch of Demons, with some of the weakest of his servant being classed as some of the strongest in this world, he was practically a God - I was practically a God in this world, as I have all of his skills.

Ah! It was time, midnight, I closed my else as I felt a sudden shift, knowing that Nazarick had been transported from it's swamp land home to now a grassland plains. "Lord Julien?" Albedo asked, her voice calm and it made a smirk grow on his face, she was alive and he was going to enjoy her

"Is something wrong my lord?" Ah Sebas, just thinking of all the different was I can fuck Albedo, ha, I was going to have fun in with my new life, I just know it

"Sebas, Albedo, Nazarick has been transported into a Grasslands." Opening my eyes I saw lal of the Battle Maids, Sebas and Albedo tense "Sebas, Battle Maids, Go check the surroundings and disguise Nazarick as a hill or mountain, and build false ones ariuariund aswell so it doesn't look suspicious." I got a 'At Once My Lord' by Sebas and the Maids before they took of, leaving me with Albedo

"I-I'm sorry Lord Julien, I'm the Overseer of the Floor Guardian and yet I didn't know that we had been transported, please forgive me-"

"It's alright Albedo, this type of magic is far more advanced than what you would know, it's fine, we're not in any danger." He smirked at her, enjoying how her eyes shifted and a blush dawned on her Cheeks, "Albedo, may I touch your chest, you don't mind do you?"

She stared at me with such a happy look, and smiled in a slightly lewd way "I don't mind, Lord Julien, please, do to me as you wish." my smirk widened, as I reached forth and grabbed her large breast, ignoring her moans, as sexy as they were, I did need to get the Gaurdians to swear oaths of Loyalty again, as stupid as it is as I know they would never disobey me, but it was a good idea, a particularly loud moan made me focus on Albedo again, as my large hands tweaked her perky nipples

Hesitantly I withdrew my hand "Sorry for that Albedo, I wanted to check if your heart was working fine with the transportation." he wasn't really, she probably knew that to, but he didn't really care if she did know

"Lord Julien, am I going yo experience my first time here?" her smile was down right sultry but the happiness in her face was enlightening, slowly she dragged her hands down her curves, highlighting her figure, playing with her self as he talked small moans interrupting her as she did "What should I do about my clothes? Should I take them off myself, or would - ahhh - you like to my - kyaa - my lord, if I stay dressed, my clothes would get ruined - hyaa - or would you like that my lord, because I certainly wouldn't mind."

Thank God for Gamers Mind or I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself from taking her against the throne, now I see the difference between Slutty Albedo which I have, and the Albedo in the Manga who wasn't made to be Slutty. Damn it I wanna fuck her so hard right now

**Quest: Queen of Nazarick**

**Description: Due to your actions in keeping Albedo as 'Slutty' she will be more likely to make you aroused by her actions.**

**Objective:**

**Have Sex with Albedo at least 3 times withing the week**

**Reward:**

**Albedo will become apart of your Harem**

**Relationship with Albedo Increased**

**Affection with Albedo Increased**

**Albedo will be more willing to do as you want with her**

**5000 EXP**

**Bonus Quest:**

**???**

**Bonus Reward:**

**???**

**Failure:**

**Albedo will be less infatuated with you**

**Relationship will Albedo Decreased**

**Affection with Albedo Decreased**

**Be Blue balled by Albedo**

Fuck yes, I was planning to fuck her anyways but this quest will just be giving me more motivation to do it. Plus how did the game know I wanted a Harem, I know I said I hated oblivious harem protagonists but this is something else, fuck when I go to Highschool DxD I'm going to ruin Issei's life

**Quest: Harem God**

**Quest: Harem Lord Pt. 1**

**Description: Due To Your Hatred of Oblivious Harem Protagonists You make it you life goal to take their girls for yourself**

**Objective:**

**Have A Harem of 5 Girls (either willingly or otherwise)**

**Reward:**

**Harem God Pt. 2 Unlocked**

**Harem Lord Perk Added**

**25 Charisma**

**Quest: Fall of the King, Rise of a God**

**Description: Due to your Hate of Issei Hyoudou, crush his dream and life as the Protagonist of Highschool DxD**

**Objective:**

**Prevent Issei from becoming the Main Character in Highschool DxD at any cost**

**Bonus Objective:**

**???**

**Reward:**

**Dream Crusher Perk**

**Affection by Issei's Harem (Rias, Akeno, Koneko, etc.)**

**Bonus Reward:**

**??? **

Wait, so I'm basically getting paid to have a harem and ruin people's dreams? Fuck. Yes. Haha! Issei you better watch out, Kirito to, and Tsukune from Rosario Vampire, and every other harem protagonist, better watch your girlfriends because the big bad wolf Is here to fuck em

What was I doing again, oh yes, Albedo, Overlord, Floor Gaurdians. "Albedo, please gather the floor Gaurdians at the Arena on the 6th level." I was going to enjoy these quests, Life was great, I may have died being a hero but that was a once in a life time thing and I've already lived one life, might aswell make the most of it. Thank you for this Lord Draalsar, for allowing me to fuck bitches and screw with the multiverse.

**Lord Draalsar accepts your Thanks and can't wait to meet you at the end of the Game.**

Oh yeah, Samuel, who even is Lord Draalsar, all you've told me about him is that's he's some Primordial Dragon God

**Lord Draalsar is a giant Golden Eastern dragon and the first existence, he is commonly referred to as 'The One who Created the Fabric of the Universe with his First Breath' and is the Primordial Dragon God of Space, Time and Reality, and has been alive since before the fabric of the Universe was created, only by seconds but it counts.**

Fucking Hell, I'm assuming I'll be nowhere near as powerful as he is? That's fine, God damn, wait how do you know him then Samuel? Are you something he created or a program he made?

**I am the True God of ****Ultimate Power, deified by Lord Draalsar himself, you will only be able to become as powerful as myself.**

Ultimate Power? So you can control any type of power in the multiverse? Is that how your able to give me all of these abilities then? Huh, anyways thanks for the information Sam, but I've got to continue the story along now.

**Goodbye**

Right, "**Teleport: Level 6, Arena**" transporting to the arena, I was once greeted, much like Momonga in canon, by Aura who kept from the top of the arena and infrount of me. Aura, despite being a girl, wore mens clothing and acted like a boy would

"Ahh, Lord Julien is here, Hurry Up!" That was the thing I was greeted with, as Aura tried to get her brother to jump Down, who did so reluctantly. Mare, unlike his sister, dressed and acted like a girl, wearing a skirt and having more feminine looks. "I-I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, L-Lord Julien"

"No, no it's fine Mare, I'm going to be intruding on this floor for a while, I hope that it's OK with you two." Mare and Aura were the Guardians of Level 6, and were both Dark Elfs, and even though they both looked young and naive, they were both very proficient at their job.

"What are you talking about Lord Julien, your the Lord of the great tomb of Nazarick, the Supreme One!" I just nodded my head, knowing that I could do anything I wanted

"Hmm, I came here to test myself, can you summon one of your pets for me to rest with." Aura nodded and whistled loudly, making Mars cover his ears, and a reletivly large rock golem made its way into the arena. "Also, Mare, Aura, I've called the other Guardians to meet me here within the hour, so be prepared to meet them."

"Even Shalltear?" Aura complained, I will never understand why the two hate each other, but I nodded my head, knowing they would get along sooner or later, forcefully or not.

Turning my attention to the Golem, I raised the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and pointed the top of it at the beast "**Fireball**" as soon as I finished saying it, a large ball of fire erupted from the Staff, shooting across the arena and into the creature, destroying it completely on impact

**[Skill Created]**

**[Fireball 1/50: Fire a ball of flames at your opponent from you hands. 25 MP to cast]**

So I can basically just spam Fireballs, I regenerate 6250 MP per 10 seconds, and have 12500 in total, so as long as I level up **Fireball** all I would have to do would be span them and I could, essentially, only have to relay on them. Actually I should create one skill from each basic element "**Skill Create: Chain Lightning**, **Skill Create: Hydrokinetic Scatter Shot**, **Skill Create: Earthen Spikes**, **Skill Create: Wind Bomb**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Chain Lightning 1/50: Sends out a bolt of lightning that will pass between 5 people but will become weaker each person it passes through 25 MP]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Hydrokinetic Scatter Shot 1/50: Sends out 5 small balls of water moving at a hugh velocity. 25 MP]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Earthen Spikes 1/50: Raises 2 spikes from the earth underneath your target. 25 MP]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Wind Bomb 1/50: Create an explosion out of the wind/air surrounding your target. 25MP]**

Their, one attack for each element M, fore, water, earth, air and lightning, I'll have to level them up for now, I also need some insta kill moves, just incase I f I nd an enemy I can't face yet, not that it'll be likely to happen in this world

"Aura, Mare, would you to like something to fight while we wait?" I'll give them something to do while I think of some instant killing skills, and while Mare looked ready to run away, Aura was all for it "**Summon: Fire Elemental**" I'll just let them go to town on that.

Insta kill Moves, I could create a skill to erupt a heart, heart eruption, "**Skill Create: Heart Eruption**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Heart Eruption 1/50: Heart Eruption causes the targets heart to beat exessivley until it erupts. Note: If target can calm themselves, skill will fail. 50 MP]**

Hmm, annoying, when the skill levels up in the future I should be able to use it without worry, what else, puppetry? Turn the user into my puppet and cause them to kill themselves "**Skill Create: Human Puppet**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Human Puppet 1/50: Can turn the target into the casters puppet for up to 5 seconds, Note: this skill will not work on those who are a higher level than yourself]**

Again, annoying but it'll be quick to level up in the ID worlds hmm, I should probably make another one, but I'll wait just in case, I need to upgrade my new skills, I should probably make a ability like the sharingan, where I can copy Attacks aswell as have slight battle precognition. Oh I should also make an ability like All for One's from Boko no Hero Academia, so I can take and give others abilities, imagine the terror I could create with that, manipulate somebody to be completely loyal to me aswell as insane and send them to do my job of terrorising people, I'll save that for later though. "**Skills**"

**[Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effect.]**

**[Gamer's Body: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.]**

**[ID Create (Max): ID create is a skill where the use opens small pocket dimensions where they can train fighting Smaller Mobs. Current ID Worlds: Empty, Spirits, Zombies, Demons, Elementals, Angels, Vampires, Mages]**

**[ID Escape (Max): This Skill allows you to leave the ID worlds that you create]**

**[Observe: 1/10: Observe grants the user the ability to see general information baiut people/objects, Names, Stats and Titles]**

**[Flashbang 1/20: Flash bang is a light based magic attack where a flash of light is emitted from the casters hands. Costs, 25 MP to cast]**

**[Dodging 1/10: Dodging, a good skill to have, it let's you not get hit, you would think that this shouldn't be a skill but, eh]**

**[Basic Punch: This skill doesn't have any upgrades mainly because who the hell would want to punch there way through a fight when you have magic, fucking idiots. Anyways, punching, yay, you can hit stuff now. 1% chance of critical hits]**

**[Fireball 1/50: Fire a ball of flames at your opponent from you hands. 25 MP to cast]**

**[Chain Lightning 1/50: Sends out a bolt of lightning that will pass between 5 people but will become weaker each person it passes through 25 MP]**

**[Hydrokinetic Scatter Shot 1/50: Sends out 5 small balls of water moving at a hugh velocity. 25 MP]**

**[Earthen Spikes 1/50: Raises 2 spikes from the earth underneath your target. 25 MP]**

**[Wind Bomb 1/50: Create an explosion out of the wind/air surrounding your target. 25MP]**

**[Heart Eruption 1/50: Heart Eruption causes the targets heart to beat exessivley until it erupts. Note: If target can calm themselves, skill will fail. 50 MP]**

**[Human Puppet 1/50: Can turn the target into the casters puppet for up to 5 seconds, Note: this skill will not work on those who are a higher level than yourself]**

Hmm, seems my I'D Create Skill level up aswell because of Momonga, maybe it's because of the monsters he encountered in dungeons in YGGDRASIL that transfered over to me, eh, doesn't matter don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that jazz. Snapping from from my thoughts, I noticed that Shalltear had arrived, and when she caught sight of me she had started to rub her legs together, clearly feeling the effects of having her data changed before becoming alive.

"Oh, am I the first one to arrive?" it was rhetorical, and she continued to speak "There's a chared smell in here, Ahh My Lord the only one I can't control-" she would've went on to say more, if not cut off by Aura "Fake Boobs." it was true, but don't worry Shalltear, I shall still love you even if you are flat as a board "W-What?!" "It sure must be tough for an undead without any future prospects, why not just come to terms with what you already have." I could see shalltear ready to retort, but I needed to establish control over them, so slamming my foot into the ground I stopped the fight "Shalltear, Aura, stop This pettiness at once, I grow sick of your arguing."

"Yes, enough of your games, our Lord is present." Ahh, that strick voice, it has to be Cocytous, the Guardian of the 5th Level. Cocytous is a massive Vermin Lord, standing at 2.5 meters tall, he was definitely a sight to behold in real life, a lot scarier than the manga or anime projected.

"It looks like everybodies here." this time it was a different voice, one I knew all to well, the best boy in the whole of Overlord, Demiurge, the guardian of the 7th level and the one who mistakingly thought Momonga wanted to take over the new realm, lucky me that that's what I actually want to do.

**Quest: Overlord of All**

**Description: Due to your want to take over The new world, a quest has been issued, become the leader of this new world - or create a puppet leader - and watch over your subjects, as either a kind King, or a ruthless overlord**

**Objectives:**

**Take over the New Realm**

**???****???**

**Rewards:**

**1,000,000 EXP**

**£1,000,000**

**King of the World Perk**

**???**

**Failure:**

**Lose your chance to become a king in this realm**

**???**

That, that's sounds like a plan, what was the Princess called again, the one who looked all kind and sweet but was actually a huge bitch, Renner something or other, yeah, I could always manipulate her one Lust for power and craziness to suit my needs, turn her into a priestess aswell. Yes, I'll become the king of this world, just you wait.

Tuning back into reality, I just heard the end of the conversation Albedo was having about pledging their loyalty again

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of Levels 1, 2 and 3, hereby pledge my loyalty to you, my lord, I am at your command"

"Cocytous, Guardian of Level 5, hereby pledge my loyalty to you, my lord, I am at Your command"

"Aura Bella Fiora, Guardian of Level 6, hereby pledge my loyalty to you My Lord Julien, I am yours to command"

"M-Mare Bello Fiora, also Guardian of Level 6 am yours to command my lord, to you I pledge my loyalty."

"Demiurge, Guardian of Level 7, pledge my loyalty to you Lord Julien, I am yours to command as you wish"

"Albedo, commander of the Guardians, pledge my loyalty to you, I am your to command. With the exceptions of Gargantua, guardian of level 4 and Victim guardian of level 8, all the guardians are gathered before you."

"Good, good. I apologise for making you do that, but I thought it nessesacry." I stated, already knowing they would pledge loyalty, "Now, I have gathered you here because earlier tonight I felt a shift in Nazarick, I sent Sebas out with the Battle Maidens to check if my suspicions were correct, Nazarick has been teleproted from its home and into a grassland, as we speak The Battle Maidens and Sebas are creating fall hills and mountains to hide Nazarick incase of attackers, not that I have any doubt you would let them pass. Lastly, before I leave, I would like to ask you a question; What sort of Individual do you see me as?"

"The Embodiment of beauty, their is nobody in the world as beautiful as you are, my beloved." aww thanks Shalltear, I'll make sure to fuck your brains out when the time comes. "An Existence Stronger than all us Guardians, a being most truely suited to ruling over the great tomb of Nazarick" to be called a stronger existence by somebody like Cocytous is an honour, thankz buddy.

"A most compassionate and merciful Lord" Aura started off, before Msre finished "Y-yeah your really nice!" "Incredibly wise, capable of taking action in an instant." Demiurge, the best boy in the whole of Nazarick, you don't know how happy that makes me, "A supreme ruler and our master, the one I love." Albedo, be prepared, for I shall Rock. Your. World.

Because of the gamer system, I technically don't need to sleep or eat anymore, which means that I can go into one of the ID world during the night times and level up my skills and if I give myself a skill that slows time for when I'm in one of them, then I should be able to eventually spend years inside an ID world while having only a few hours go by on the outside.

Of course, I should do this, learn time Manipulation, but honestly what's the point, I'll do it later, when I have more time on my hands, ha get it, Time. Anyways, soon I'll have to rescue Enri and her sister, sorry alchemy dude, but that girl is to sexy to pass up on, so I'll be taking her.

Sighing to myself, I would talk with Demiurge about conquering this world tommorow, for now, I need to level up my skills.


	3. Overlord Pt 2

**In Another Plane of Existence**

"Draalsar~Sama, are you sure we should let Julien continue the way he is going? his personality took a major hit after his death and he turned from somebody willing to sacrifice himself to somebody willing to rape and kill his way to Godhood"

This voice came from a tall, bulky man, around 6 foot 2 in height and would be described as being 'buff', he has a black crew cut and flaming red eyes that were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He sports what could only be described as a thuggish biker outfit, as he wears black jeans, combat boots, a red muscle suit and a black leather jacket, aswell as spiked black biker gloves.

Currently, he was talking to a person who took the form of a massive golden, Eastern dragon, who was identified as Draalsar, the Primordial Dragon God of Space, Time and Reality, the Being who created the fabric of the Universe with his first breath. Draalsar took the form of a Massive Golden Eastern Dragon with darker orange spikes running down its spike, four talon like hands, a main of spiky silver hair, a large silver horn stemming from his nose and two large golden horns protruding from his forehead.

"**It is fine, Samuel. I planned for this to happen.**" The reveal of the situation made the mna previously mentioned, and identified as Samuel, flinch back in surprise, clearly not expecting this obviously wanting to ask why, he was beaten to his answer by the large dragon, who's face split into a large grin "**After all, what good is a Villian... Without a hero to fight him**"

"W-What do you mean by that Lord Draalsar?" the question was unexpected to the both of them, as Samuel didn't often question the Primordial Dragon, but the Dragon answered back nevertheless

"**I intend to reincarnate other mortals with this 'Gamer Power' you are so fond of, and have them eventually fight against little Julien, of course this won't happen any time soon, and will occur when Julien of of sufficient power. I intent to revive another one of these mortals, a female, and make them into the Ultimate 'Good Guy' to Juliens Ultimate 'Bad Guy' these two will be kept away from each other until the time comes for a grand duel, and the survive will join us here in the void, and will serve as the Ultimate Boss for any creature who I revive**"

The plan was going to take a while to come into fruition, and would only work if both characters survived, the challenges set out, but the plan itself was a big way to settle the Primordial Dragons humour, but it seems the Dragon God, and with Draalsars plan to have the Ultimate 'Good Guy' be a woman would only make Julien more active in his attempts to beat her, in hopes of keeping her for himself and corrupting her most likely

"I-I see my lord, its truely an ingenious plan, I can't wait for it to come to its finale, but if I may ask, what will happen to the loser of the Duel?"

"**That, Samuel, is the Big Question, What happens to the Loser of the Duel? Well what happens when these 'Video Game Characters' do when they die?**" Samuel quirked an eyebriw, before replying "They Revive at their last save point." "**Exactly Samuel, they will be returned to their last save point, and unless they can find the save button, they will start from scratch, of course, this rule will only occur to Julien and the one who has the most potential to become his Rival.**"

He had thought this all out, from the moment he made Samuel the God of Ultimate Power and had been told about Video Games, Draalsar had been ensnared, he wanted to create something like this and had left Samuel the job to bring it to fruition by having people like himself reincarnated to give this gamer power and let them run wild in the multiverse, and he had done exactly that, but so far, only Julien had survived staying in the void long enough for the system to be installed, but anyways, back to our story...

**\--**

**Quest: The Ultimate Evil**

**Description:???**

**Objective:**

**Become the Ultimate Evil**

**Reward:**

**???**

**???**

**???**

**10 Trillion EXP**

**£10 Billion**

**Ultimate Evil Perk Added**

**Ultimate Evil Title Added**

**Failure:**

**Death**

**???**

What brought on this new quest? I haven't done anything but grind during the night and level up my skills? And the Ultimate Evil? Fuck yeah, villains for the win, plus that 10 trillion EXP points, will only increase with my stats, and become 100 Trillion EXP, the only thing bothering me about this quest is the lack of Objectives, what does it mean by 'Become the Ultimate Evil'? Am I supposed to just commit myself entirely to doing evil deeds, like Rape, Murder, Torture, ect, I mean, I was probably gonna do that anyways but sure, and if that is the case can't I just create a clone and fake identity to act as a serial killer and kill people for me, eh food for the thought but ill worry about it later

I know that last night I was supposed to fly into the sky with Demiurge and confess my want to conquer the new world, but I was just to caught up in training, plus I had to find more of Momongas abilities like **[Grasp Heart] **which were already at max level so I'll just have to announce it today before going to Carne Village and destroying it, I also need to find and 'Save' Enri Emmot and her sister, that happens today doesn't it, I should probably create a skill to locate and watch people, like the The Crystal Ball Hiruzen Sarutobi uses in Naruto, that's actually a good idea, *sigh* why can't I have good ideas like this when I'm actually training, and why can't I make. A skill that automatically increases my skill level, fuck! I'm so fucking stupid that would be an overpowered ability, exactly what I need. "**Skill Creation: Crystal Ball**, **Skill Creation: Skill Level Increase**" let's hope for the best with these two skills

**[Skill Created]**

**[Crystal Ball 1/50: This Skill allows the user to view anything, anywhere, at any time, without obstruction as long as the Caster knows what they are looking for specifically]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Skill Level Increase 1/25 (Passive): This skill will automatically increase other skills created. Note: This skill will only increase 1 skill at a time, and will increase by 1 level every hour.]**

DAMN IT! The crystal ball skill is useful, that's good, I'm assuming that it'll eventually get to a point where I can passively view into other world entirely with little effort, but that Skill Level Increase is annoying, I shouldn't of got my hopes up, hopefully it'll get to a point where it can upgrade all of my skills to the maximum within seconds "Damn it, **Skill Level Increase: Focus on Upgrading Skill: Skill Level Increase**" a sma ring ringing in my head made sure It worked, now I just have to wait Basically a whole day for it to get upgraded to full, not that it'll matter as it'll slowly increase in power and effectiveness and will evolve on its own.

Sigh* sometimes being the gamer is difficult. Ha, what am I saying this is amazing, "**Crystal Ball: Find Enri Emmot**" it was a strange experience as my brain was basically forced out of my body into an ethereal form that showed me that it was probably a few hours before Carne Village is attacked, giving me enough time, to both find and Inform Demiurge of my want to take over the world and finally have sex with Albedo, now just where would Demiurge be.

After walking through the 7th floor for a few minutes I eventually got bored, why can't I just talk to him telepathically...

IDIOT! Thank God I have skill creation, thank you Lord Draalsar and Sam for letting me have this blessing, "**Skill Create: Telepathy**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Telepathy 1/50: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally or affect their minds/thoughts as long as they know the person personally] **

Another annoying but useful skill, "**Telepathy: Contact Demiurge**" again, Telepathy was a strange skill, as my mind was forced out of my body and into the mind of another, I could insatntl hear demiurge thoughts, which, admittedly, mainly about helping me "Demiurge, can you hear me?"

"_Lord Julien? How can I serve you?_" huh, props for not freaking out or questioning how I can speak to him telepathically "Demiurge, During the night I had time to think. I have decided that I should conquer this world and rule over it." "_My Lord, if you will it we in Nazarick will happily follow you in this conquest, and help you obtain this world that you seek, Shall I inform the other Floor Guardians of your will?_" I knew he would be all for it, after all, he was the one to think Momonga wanted to take over aswell "Yes please inform the other floor guardians of this development, for now I shall prepare, I have spotted where I want to start my conquest, and prepare a room for some... Guests, I will be taking a hostage to help learn about this world for us, please get back to work now Demiurge." "_As You command Lord Julien._"

Ah demiurge, you truly are the best boy from Overlord, now, I still have a few hours I should visit Albedo and get started on this quest of mine - also because I'm horny as fuck right now - and then prepare some other things

"**Telepathy: Contact Albedo**" again, a ring in my head and my minf being forced from my body and into Albedos was an experience I was going to have to get used to, for now I had to concentrate, Damn Albedos thoughts were dirty "Albedo" "_L-Lord Julien, how may I serve you today my Lord?_" huh, maybe my servants don't get Sacred about my random powers because they assume I'm some all power being already huh, "I'm in need of some... Assistance in my bed Chambers Albedo, if you could meet me their." I could literally feel Albedos blush at that statement, and her already dirty thoughts turned to all the different ways I could be fucking her, huh, seems she was getting ready for me anyways, "_Y-Yes, Of course my lord, s-shall I wear something to your liking?_" damn she's a kinky bitch, eh I'm going it be fucking her anyways "Just come in whatever you deem worthy Albedo, I shall be waiting." cutting off the connection, I instantly teleported away to my bedroom, the large bed that was shown in the manga and anime didn't do it justice, the bed was fucking massive, way to big, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered right now, was that Albedo had just entered the room

**\- ****Alright, their was supposed to be a lemon here but I'm not to confident in writing those so please excuse me if I don't write lemons, sorry if I got people's hopes up -**

I sighed happily in my position as Albedo quietly and happily left the room, my notification for having sex with Albedo 3 times popped up during our fucking session so it must be technically counted as us having sex a total of three times and not on three separate occasions, and I gained the rewards, the plus relationship and affection from abledo aswell as her joining my Harem, the 5000 EXP had changed into 50,000 EXP due to the x10 EXP Stat.

Taking my mind away from Albedo, I needed to check on Enri "**Crystal Ball: Find Enri Emmot**" my mind was once again spilt from my body and taken to where Enri was, and I would have to appear there soon, as she was currently running through the forest.

It turns out I did have a teleport action ring, but now I have a skill for teleportation and they both do the same thing essentially, especially since I maxed out my teleportation skill. Anyways, Time for 'saving' Enro Emmot

"**Teleport: Enri Emmot**" Instantly I arrived at her location, just as she and her sister were about to be attack by a Knight, casually appearing I raised my right hand and spoke the spell that would end his life, and one of the many Spells that I obtained from Momongas skill set "**Grasp Heart**" in my hand a see through image of a beating heart appeared and, as the merciless person I am, I crushed it, watching as the Knight fell over dead.

Turning to both Enri and Nemu Emmot, I muttered out a quiet "fuck" how was I supposed to get them to Nazarick safely "**Skill Creation: Slumber**" it was lucky these skills can be created quietly,

**[Skill Creates]**

**[Slumber 1/50: Puts Target to sleep as long as they are not disturbed, just like actually sleeping!]**

"okay then" I muttered before waving my hand in their direction and casting "**Slumber**" watching as the two of them slumped over sleeping

"*sigh*** Telepathy: Albedo**." once more my mind was forced from my body and into the sex craved mind of Albedos "Albedo, come to my location, I have some slaves I need you to take back to Nazarick" "_At once Lord__ Julien_" was instantly sent back into my mind, now I just need to save Carne Village so I can go along with the Canon plot, "**Summon: Primal Fire ****Elemental!**" instantly a giant beats made of flames appeared before me "Kill all the knights in the village." it gave a slight nod before disappearing in a flurry of flames as I wait for Albedo to transport me new slaves.

**10 Minutes Later (Spongebob Guy voice thing)**

Fuck, that wasn't supposed to happen, shit, shit, fuck, dammit, shit biscuits, the fucking Canon plot's ruined now! FUCK! Shitty, fucking, Elementals having passive fucking AoE attacks, shit. Fuck, elements, apparently, have passive AoE attacks, the fire elemental that I sent to fucking help sets everything that can't defend against it on fucking fire! Including regular fucking peasants! Now the whole of Carne Village is in fucking ruin.

sigh* Calm Down Julien, calm down, deep breaths, you can do this, fuck, now that the plots gone I don't have anything to reference to. OK so Gazef and his band of knights will be appearing soon, and no matter how cool he is, he isn't necessary, especially since I'm Going to be killing him or enslaving him later down the line, so I'll just use the fire elemental to kill him and the knights, it's not like he'd survive anyways.

Quick fact; Primal Fire Elementals level is in the upper 80 and the dark young that destroys the kingdoms armies at the end of Season 3 Level 90, and Gazef wasn't able to even scratch the Dark young so he shouldn't have a chance against the elemental.

I do have to commend him though, his knights and him still _tried _to stop my little pet, but they were all more or less killed within moments, so if commend him on being brave, but he certainly wasn't smart. That said I did owe him an explanation, he wasn't dead yet, but he was dying, "Primal Fire Elemental, Return to me."

As my pet returns to my side I can see Gazef looking at me, he was definitely angry, oh well "If it makes you feel better, this was an accident." Oh, he seems angrier than before, and even half dead he seemed to want to avenge the people as he jumped at he with his sword, even as he was dying, Huh, poor Gazef, this wouldn't work, even if he did stab my heart I would be constantly recovering my HP so fast that the damage wouldn't even affect me, I would be in pain, obviously but that's unavoidable, unless I make a spell to counter pain, maybe pain Manipulation, so I can increase others pain, or would it be smarted to just use Senses Manipulation, and increase how much others and myself could feel, taste, hear, see and smell.

Thoughts for another time, but Gazef seemed intent of attacking me, not that it would do much, he's pretty goddamned weak and as stated before, even if his hit did land it wouldn't affect me in the slightest. But his sword was blocked by Albedo who had decided to make a dramatic entry, and save me, huh, she must have already transported Enri and Nemu and decided to check on me, she's such a good girl.

"I must apologise for this, your already half dead and the people of this town are all dead and gone so nobody will truly care, plus you really can't kill me no matter how much you try, but I am sorry that I made such a large mistake, anyways, Albedo, would you kindly kill him." Albedo, being the good slutty slave she was, turned fully to Gazef and struck him down, while I turned to the Primal Fire Elemental, ehh fuck it, I already decided to take over the world, may as well send a message" You, Primal Fire Elemental, kill and destroy anybody or anything left of this town and de-summon yourself when your done." the fire-y beast roared in happiness? And left to complete its task, as I turned back to Albedo who was clearing her bloodied sword

"have you taken the slaves back?" a nod, with a bit bottem lip, goddamn she's so fucking sexy, "Alright then, let's return to Nazarick, and inform the floor guardians I want to speak to them about what I told Demiurge this morning before our session." Albedo nodded once again and we both teportedteported away and back to Nazarick, me to the Throne Room and Albedo to whereever the fuck she went

As I waited for my subjects I thought about today, I would have to break little Enri soon, and I would need to grind again, I know k choose this world to get Momongas skill set, but I don't particularly like the Overlord world, so getting through this world the sooner the better, of course, I would still use Nazarick as my base of operations, because that's a fucking smart thing to do, I have a prebuilt castle waiting for me here, no need to build another one somewhere else. I was pulled from my Thoughts, not by Albedo and the Guardians but by two Notification, clicking on the first one, I noticed it was a skill update

**[Skill Maxed]**

**[Skill Level Increase (Max)(Passive): This skill will automatically increase other skills created. Note: This skill will instantly level up any skill to maximum within 5 seconds of skill being Created/Added.]**

Finally, I thought it would take longer but its useful, that also means that any skill I obtain now will be practically instantly maxed out, meaning I could just mass create different skills and have them maxed out, I should probably make a Perk Creation Skill and make passive skills that make me resistant to fire damage and stuff, I was still taking damage from the primal fire elemental, even if I recovered from it straight away, that's a good thought, plus I need a Skill and Perk stealer/copier, so I can steal other people's/being skills and perks

Shaking my head, I noticed the other notification was a System Update,

**System Update**

**Hello Julien, Lord Draalsar has recently found out about 'Gacha Tokens' from reader Gamer Fanfiction and has decided to add them into the System, Each week you will receive 2 Gacha tokens, to make up for the sudden chance, you have been gifted, 12 [Gacha Tokens] enjoy**

**x12 Gacha Tokens Added to Inventory**

Cool, Gacha tokens means I can get random shit from a slot machine thing right, that pretty neat, urgh I have time before Albedo arrives, I'll just use them all

**Modern Hidden Blade's - Two modern versions of the hidden Blades from The Assassins Creed Game/Universe**

**Ryuk's Shinigami Eyes - Eyes of the Death God itself allows you to see people's names and how long they have until their death**

**Sabretooth Tiger Tooth - This is just a Sabretooth Tigers Canine tooth, can be used in alchemy**

**Alduins Dragon Soul - The soul of the Dragon Alduin allows the user to be more compatible with Dragon Type Abilities/Skills, aswell as allows the user to learn Draconian magic **easier.

F**amiliar Egg: Thunderbird - Have a pet thunderbird, a bird that creates thunder and lightning everytime it beats its wings**

**Hands of Midas - Allows the Caster to make anything he touches turn to solid, pure gold.**

**Mjolnir - The Hammer of The Norse God of Thunder itself**

**Familiar Egg: White Tiger: Summon a white tiger as your pet and familiar.**

**The Deck of Many Things - Draw a Card to chase an effect, either Good or Bad**

**The Elders Staff (Can be Used Once) - Allows you to project your mind into the future and get advice from your future self.**

**Time Freeze Skill - Gives the User the ability to Completely Stop Time to his will**

**The Wiki - Basically The ability to look at the Wiki on any person from any Universe at any time**

**[Skill Added]**

**[Time Freeze 1/50: Allows the Caster to freeze time once a day for 5 Seconds 1000 MP to cast]**

**[Skill Level Maxed out]**

**[Time Freeze (Max): Allows the Caster to Freeze time to their will for however long they wish. 250 MP to Cast]**

**[Skill Created]**

**[Hands of Midas 1/50: Allows the Caster to turn whatever they touch to Gold, Note:Can only be cast 3 time per Day. 500 MP To cast each time]**

**[Skill Level Maxed Out]**

**[Hands of Midas (Max): Allows the Cast Caster to turn whatever they want to Gold. 125 MP to Cast each Time]**

**[Skill Added]**

**[Ryuk's Shinigami Eyes (Passive) 1/100: The Caster will be able to view the name and date of death of every person they lock eyes with]**

**[Skill Level Maxed Out]**

**[Ryuk's Shinigami Eyes (Passive) (Max): The Caster will be able to view the Name, Age, Date of Death, Age of Death, How a Person Shall die and a Reason for their Death (if any) of every person they see]**

**[Item(s) Added to Inventory]**

**[The Elder Staff - Allows you to project your mind into the future and get advice from your future self.]**

**[The Deck of Many Things - Draw a Card to chase an effect, either Good or Bad]**

**[Familiar Egg(s): Thunderbird White Tiger]**

**[Mjolnir - The Hammer of The Norse God of Thunder itself]**

**[Sabretooth Tiger Tooth - This is just a Sabretooth Tigers Canine tooth, can be used in alchemy]**

**[Alduins Dragon Soul - The soul of the Dragon Alduin allows the user to be more compatible with Dragon Type Abilities/Skills, aswell as allows the user to learn Draconian magic easier.]**

**[Modern Hidden Blade's - Two modern versions of the hidden Blades from The Assassins Creed Game/Universe]**

**[The Wiki - The Wiki is automatically installed onto your Gamer System, just say the Command 'Wiki - Character Name' and the wiki page will appear for them]**

Damn that was a lucky haul, a thunderbird as a pet will definitely be fun to have, a mythical being that summons thunder and lightning with each beat of it's wings, hell it could be our mascot or something, and the White Tiger aswell, I love tigers so it's a win win for me. The Wiki System, an OP ability that will always give me an edge over my opponents and allies as it'll give me the ability to know all of their skills, relationships, real names, etc. Now, the hidden blades may seem useless for me, especially because I'm a wizard type, but that doesn't mean I can't give them to other people, I'll probably give them to somebody to become my personal assassin or something, the same with Mjolnir, of course the weapon would boost any lightning spells I use but eventually it won't make a difference, so I would just give that to a future friend of mine.

Alduins soul is something I'll consume whenever I feel the need to learn Dragon magic, that or when I go to fairy tail give it to one of the Dragon slayers, the Sabertooth Tooth is something that'll just be put into storage, I have no interest in alchemy so that's useless, and finally out of actual objects, The Elder Staff, the ability to talk to my future self, that will be useful, I'll freeze time and use it before Albedo and the Guardians arrive

Now for the actual Skills I obtained, Ryuk's eyes would be useful, even if they're a pain because they're a passive skill so I'll forever see through the Shinigami eyes, but it is useful, if I get a skill that let's me add to my own life span lie the death gods from Death Note do then I'll be invisible, plus it stops me from having to cast observe to know people's names.

Hand of Midas is an amazing skill, but ownt be useful for me, I'm the richest ebing alive because of all the money in Nazarick, the only thing I'd use The Hands of Midas on would be jewellery or opponents with healing factors, they chat regenerate of they've been turned into solid gold.

Finally, Time Freeze, I was planning on getting a skill like that anyways, but this just made it easier, plus I'll be able to work and level up a lot easier with this skill as I can freeze time at any given point, in the middle of battle that I'm losing for instance, jump into an ID world level the fuck up and come back stronger than ever, it would only not work if the opponent can negate the time freeze

Speaking of Freezing time I need to do that and then look into the future, so snapping my fingers I pray that time will freeze, hoping that it did I went to my inventory and grabbed out the Staff, The Staff, in basic terms, was basically Gandalf the Whites staff from Lord of the Rings, slamming the butt of the staff onto the ground, I felt my brain forcefully leave my body

**\--**

When my mind finally came to, I was in front of a different person, that I could only assume as myself in the future, I had changed, I had a large scar running across my face from my right temple straight to the bottom of my left ear, but that should be impossible, Gamers Body doesn't let me scar, plus I had more scars across the whole of my body, focusing on what was happening, I noticed the future me looking stoic at me now

"Right, I remember this, so you've used The Elder Staff, that's good, you'll get more in the future, trust me they're useful, now for some advice, when you leave the Overlord world, do it as soon as possible, and whatever you do. DO NOT. PROVOKE. LEO. Biggest mistake I've ever fucking made, never, never, even entertain the idea of being close to his power level because you will never be, trust me, he's a scary guy, oh and, don't speak about Amaterasu, Serafall or Yasaka in his presence when you meet his aswell, trust me I did, oh I regretted that. Don't Trust Samuel, well do but be wary, he's a good guy but he and Lord Draalsar are hidding _her _from you, I can't speak if anything major or I'll be punished by Draalsar, oh and, of I were you I'd create skills to resist elements like fire, water, darkness, light, etc aswell as skills to manipulate them, I have to go now, Im preparing for my fight against _Her_, and while I'm wanting to fuck her so hard right now, she can match me and last time we caught she beat me, See Ya, past me."

Omce again, my mind was kicked from my body, only this time, I had more questions than I had answered, who was _her_, and Leo? If my future self is so petrified of him who is he? And why am I scared of him? Plus not mention NG Yasaka, Amaterasu or Serafall, I'm going to be fucking them no matter what this leo guy says, future self may be scared of him but I know the future now, I can prepare against him, easy enough.

**Dun, Dun, Dun, So Julien met his future self who warned his off fighting some Guy named Leo, you guys won't know about Leo yet, because I haven't published his story yet, but let me say this, Julien Arrogance will be his downfall, and who is the _She _his future self mentioned? Is it Linked to what Sam and Draalsar spoke of at the beginning? Is it another being? Is it a different Hero challenging Julien for his fight for the Ultimate Good Guy? Who knows, join in next Saturday to find out, maybe. **


	4. Overlord Pt 3

Last night, after I talked to my future self, I met with the Gaurdians and told them of my conquest of Carne Village and told them more about my plans for World conquest, after that was done, I met with my new slave Enri and broke her.

I know that it's strange but I didn't need her thinking I was some mericuful being who saved her and her sister from death and would give her some place to stay, mainly because I wasn't and because I wanted her specifically, so once the Gaurdians left, I told her what I wanted I told her how I wanted her to be my slave and destroyed her village so that she had nowhere to go, and that of she wanted her sister to live she would serve me in anyway I wanted, or I would take my wants to her sister instead.

Once she agreed, although angrily and with enough killing intent to freeze any individual lower than her, I took her virginity and practically broke her mind, I wanted her to know she would be mine, no matter what, she would never leave, never see another human that wasn't under my loyal thumb, and she wouldn't be able to live like this forever, and eventually I would slowly kill Nemu, I couldn't be bothered to care for the young girl, she was a nuicense and I had no interest in underage girls, so I would slowly poison her and make her deathly ill, and when Nemu finally does die, i'll break Enri completely, taking her in her sisters bed.

Luckily she had passed out halfway through so when I was finished molesting her sleeping body I sent her back to her bed quarters, where her sister was asleep.

Which brings us to now, I had stopped time completely last night and had spent a few 'months' in a random ID world, having gained 5 more skill points after levelling up, instantly putting them all into my INT skill

To be honest though, since I froze time, it was still night time and I had nothing better to do, I literally spent 5 months grinding constantly, well I say grinding like I did anything, I just spammed my magic at the ID world Elementals, oh I also created a new skill

**[Complete Steal (Max): This skill allows the caster to steal the Stats, Perks and Skills of their target. Note: When cast, time will slow to a near stop and another screen will open to allow the Caster to Choose what skills and Perks to Steal. 50 MP to cast] **

The skill was over powered and last night I had stolen a lot of skills, perks and stats,

**[Resist Light (Max) (Passive): Reduces Light Damage By 100%]**

**[Resist Dark (Max) (Passive): Reduces Dark Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Fire (Max) (Passive): Reduces Fire Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Electricity (Max) (Passive): Redices Electrical Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Cold (Max) (Passive): Reduce Cold Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Physical (Max) (Passive): Resost Physical Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Magic (Max) (Passive): Resist Damage dome by Magic by 100%]**

**[Resist Plauge (Max) (Passive): Resist Plauge Damage by 100%]**

**[Resist Death (Max) (Passive): Resist Death Damage by 100%]**

**[Light Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipulate Light. MP Varies]**

**[Darkness Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipaulte Darkness**

**[Fire Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipulate Fire. MP Varies]**

**[Electricity Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipaulte Electricity. MP Varies]**

**[Ice Manipulation (Max): create and Manipulate Ice. MP Varies]**

**[Earth Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipulate the Earth. MP Varies]**

**[Water Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipulate Water. MP Varies]**

**[Wind Manipulation (Max): Create and Manipulate the Wind/Air. MP Varies] **

These skills and Perks basically allows me to be immune to every element, aswell as allow me to freely control each element, thus meaning that if somebody does attack me with an elements, a fallen angle with a light Spear for example, I'll be able to take control over their attack, and with the new skills I created I was able to upgrade these skills

**[Skill Evolution (Max): Allows Skills at max level to be upgraded into stronger Skills]**This skill allowed me to upgrade skills into better skills, which I tested out of **[Water Manipulation] **which became **[Liquid Manipulation] **which allowed me to manipulate any and all Liquids, Blood, Sperm, Cola, etc you get the picture, but the thing I found cool was that when I upgraded the skill again, it gave me the choice to split the skill onto two instead, which I had to try out with it allowing me to keep **[****Liquid Manipulation]**, but also gain another skill called **[Matter State Manipulation] **which Is essentially the ability to manipulate the state of something, a liquid, solid, gas or Plasma

And when I went to upgrade the skill again i had the choice of **[Matter Manipulation] **or **[Molecular Manipulation] **which as you can guess would allow me to manipulate matter and molecules respectively. This ability gave me ideas of what I could do, could I possibly 'Evolve' **[ID: Create] **it didn't allow me to when I did it so I had asked Sam why

_Flashback_

**_The Reason you cannot Upgrade the ID: Create skill is because it is an In build skill specific to the Gamer Ability in general, unlike the other Skills which you 'Created', thus the only possibility would be to allow you the_**_ [Personal Domain] **skill**_

_Flashback End_

So that was why, but I did get the **[Personal Domain] **skill, which allows me to create a area in which I have absolute power and Omnipotence, this is actually the place where I train now, as I can actually create and Spawn mobs that can do actual damage to me.

But, getting away from [**Skill Evolution] **the best past of **[Complete Steal] **is because I can steal Stats from people, so all of the Strength Stats and Wisdom Stats, etc are added onto my own, granted most of the mobs only have up to 50 in each Stat but still.

The other Amazing Part of **[Complete Steal]** is that I'm also allowed to steal Abilities from objects aswell, for example one of the many weapons in Nazarick can become intagable, well let's just say that I can do the same now. So with this new found ability from the **[Complete Steal] **I thought to myself, 'What would happen if I Used **[Complete Steal] **on Alduins Soul?' the most amazing thing happened.

**[Complete Steal] **was an overpowered ability, the ability to steal anything in regards to the casters will, and when used on an animal it just gains the abilities of it, as proven by when I used it on one of the beasts inside the **[ID: Create] **worlds, but if used on a soul, well a soul is an amazing thing isn't it.

So when I used **[Complete Steal] **the ability to take _everything _the opponent hasthat isn't the target itself, you can guess what happened. I took everything that made Alduin, The big bad boss of Skyrim, Alduin, _All_ of his Knowledge, _All_ of his Power, _All _of his Memories, _All _of his Skills, Stats, Perks, Magical Affinities, Resistance, Everything, and the best part of taking everything from a soul was that a soul wasn't restrained in what it contained, so when I used **[Complete Steal] **I also Stole Alduins Dragon form.

That meaning I can _turn into a fucking massive black dragon of doom and Destruction! _If that wasn't amazing I don't fucking know what is?!

With all of Alduins knowledge and skills I gained a huge portion of EX, when I looked Alduin up on the Wikia aswell, oh what I found out. If you look under the History section you'll see what I mean

_Alduin is a god-like entity which destroyed the last world in order to begin the current one, in what is considered the creation of a new Kalpa. He bears resemblance to the Yokudan god Satakal, the Argonian god Atakota, and the Skaal know him as Thartaag the World-Devourer. As a result, Alduin has been seen both as creator and destroyer by various cultures of Men, with his existence predating the creation of Nirn itself. There are legends of his battles with the god Shor at the beginning of Time. He also conspired with Orkey to reduce all the Nords to children, until he was again defeated by Shor by request of King Wulfharth_

Alduin is basically a God, he's called the World Devouror for a reason, and although we're never told Alduins true level because it gets higher each time you level up, I found out that he has a minimum of being at least 1.2 times your player level, so that would mean that Alduin would be level 138 since I'm now level 115. Normally just addim up the total XP of 138 levels would be added, but that would be in Skyrim terms of the XP system which is different to this system and would only Level me up about 40 levels, so Samuel obviously compromised and essentially added on 138 levels, making me level 253, awhile also giving me 3595 points to spspend in total ontop of all of the stats Alduin already added up, which was basically an add 400 to everything anyways, leaving my stats, before adding on the additional points up to

**Name: Julien Nicolas (Supreme One)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Immortal Dragon**

**Level: 253**

**HP: 65,000 (32500 HP regen every 5 seconds)**

**MP: 325,000 (162,500 MP regen every 5 Seconds)**

**STR: 500**

**END: 650**

**DEX: 525**

**INT: 650**

**WIS: 650**

**CHA: 650**

**LUK: 500**

**Points: 3595**

**Money(£): 8,765,437**

Due to the massive upgrade in my stats I got a whole load of bonus perks aswell that I'll lost after I've added on my few thousand Stat Points

**Name: Julien Nicolas (Supreme One)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Immortal Dragon**

**Level: 253**

**HP: EX (100,00 HP regen every 5 seconds)**

**MP: EX (500,000 MP regen every 5 Seconds)**

**STR: 1000**

**END: 1000**

**DEX: 1000**

**INT: 1000**

**WIS: 1000**

**CHA: 1000**

**LUK: 1000**

**Points: 690**

**Money(£): 8,765,437**

**[Might of the Demi-God: Your Strength is the thing of Legends, All melee damage is multiplied by 25]****[Strength lvl 500: Divine Strength: Your Strength is in par with the God's of War.]**

**[Strength lvl 1000: Unlimited Strength: Your Strength is Unmatched, none can touch you]**

**[Divine Vitality: Your Vitality is on with the God's of health, HP and HP Regeneration is multiplied by x50]**

**[Unlimited Endurance: Your Endurance is unmatched, none can touch you, All Damage is reduced by 100%, Unlimited HP, x100 HP]**

**[Agility of the Demi-God: Your agility is the thing of legend's]**

**[Your Agility is on par with the God's of Speed]**

**[Ultimate Dexterity: Your Dexterity is unmatched]**

**[Divine Intelligence: Your intelligence is on par with the God's of Intelligence, MP is multiplied by x50]**

**[Unlimited Intelligence: Your intelligence is unmatched, Unlimited MP, All EXP gains are multiplied by x100]**

**[Divine Wisdom: Your Wisdom is on par with the God's of Wisdom, MP regen is multiplied by x50]**

**[Unlimited Wisdom: Your Wisdom is unmatched, MP regen ever 1 second, Immune to all Mind effecting attacks]**

**[Divine Charisma: Your Charisma is on par with the God's of Song]**

**[Unlimited Charisma: Your Charisma is Unmatched, none can resist you]**

**[Luck of the Demi-God: Your Luck is the thing of legends, People will always accept bets with you (even if they shouldn't) and never try to cheat you out]**

**[Divine Luck: Your Luck is on Par with the God's of Gambling and Luck, All Drops are massively Increased****]**

**[Unlimited Luck: Your Luck is Unmatched, none can beat you, Increases encounters that will profit you massively]**

**Name: Julien Nicolas (Supreme One)**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Immortal Dragon**

**Level: 253**

**HP: EX (1,000,000 HP regen every 5 seconds)**

**MP: EX (1,000,000,000 MP regen every 1 Seconds)**

**STR: 1000**

**END: 1000**

**DEX: ****1000**

**I****NT: 1000**

**WIS: 1000**

**CHA: 1000**

**LUK: 1000**

**Points: 690**

**Money(£): 8,765,437**

It seems that level 1000 is the limit on my stats which is reliving, I guess, mainly for the fact that I know I can't get higher stats until something else is reached, its also relieving because now it means that any points I get now will stack up until that point is reached

I was also happy to find out that when I stole everything from Alduin I also gained all of the Dragon Shouts, aswell as all the spells in Skyrim, the most famous one of Unrelenting Force, or my personal favourite, Marked For Death, luckily the shouts don't take up individual skills and are only classified as **[Dragon Thu'um]**

Plus, thanks to gaining Alduins millenia worth or memories, I received his knowledge on the Dragon Language, it also gave me the idea to create a skill called **[Recall] **which is basically a spell I can cast that allows me to recall an event in perfect detail.

During my time in the **[ID: Create] **worlds I decided that I needed an ability to just create whatever I want mainly because I was sick and tired of having to go out of the [**ID: Create] **to get stuff, so I created a skill that I ripped off from Naruto **[Creation of All Things] **

I don't even know what the naruto version of the skill is, but I knew that Samuel takes everything I say seriously when using **[Skill Creation] **so I had to make sure that I could create _all things _and not just some things, which led me to getting this skill

**[Creation of All Things (Max): Caster can create anything they can imagine no matter what it is, this skill allows the user to create _Legendary_ and _World _items, aswell as create items with enchantments pre-set on them. MP cost Varies]**

Another OP skill I mean come on, creating World Items, items so powerful they threatened the balance of the game itself, and since the game is reality now it means that I can create items that Threaten the balance of the entire world.

I also hatched my two Companion Eggs, the White Tiger - who was a female and I named Yukino - and the Thunderbird - Who was male and I named Zero - they had spent the months with me in the**[ID: Create] **world and had grown, they also took the level of which I was at, which also indicated their age, so Yukino and Zero were also level 253 with Yukino being an adult Tiger, and Zero an Adult Thunderbird.

But that's enough about the exploits and amazing abilities I granted myself the last night, right now it has been seven months for me and 0 seconds for normal time, meaning I have a lot of shit to be doing, starting with killing that old bitch who controlled Shalltear in the anime aswell as 'Visiting' the current Princess and breaking her completely, securing me in being able to take over this place, but first I need somebody to kill the bitch, in the mean time, I'll be visiting Shalltear

"**Telepathy: Demiurge**" by this point I wasn't feeling my body leaving my own, which was good because the level was now maxed out, "Demiurge, I need you to head to the new Human world for me, a woman named Kaire has the World Item, 'Downfall of Castle and Country' I want you to kill her and steam it for me please." "_Of course my Lord, it'll be done at once_" huh, good

**Quest: Downfall of Castle and Country**

**Description: Kaire is an Elderly Woman in possession of the World Item 'Downfall of Country and Castle'**

**Objective:**

**Kill Kaire**

**Steal the World Item**

**Rewards:**

**500 EXP**

**£1000**

**Downfall of Country and Kingdom**

**Relationship with Shalltear raised**

**Affection with Shalltear raised**

**Obidience with Shalltear is raised**

Huh, well that's gonna be easy, I'll go add Shalltear to my Harem, Enri had been added - forcefully - after me fucking her last night, so Shalltear will be the third person in my Harem, which means I'll need to gain two more before the Harem God Pt.1 Quest is finished, so I'll just fuck two of the maids, I have all the time in the world to get to Tenner or whatever her name is.

Wait! Why do _I_ even have to do anything, I could just create fucking clones to do everything for me, that way I could get everything in Overlord done, while also doing nothing, Idiot.** "Skill Create: Clones**"

**[Skill Created]**

**[Clones (Max): Casted can create as many clones as they can, each clone can only be killed when they take so much damage, anything they learn/do/etc will be transferred back to the caster once the clones die. 250 MP Per 1 Clone]**

Well I have unlimited MP so can I just create a fucking army of clones, nah that to boring, I should create clones to start working on other skills though, like Alchemy, Blacksmithing, Artificing. They could also work on skills like Archery, Stealth, Swordfighting, aswell as learning things from the Wiki...

Wait the Wiki?! Can I technicallyvolve that since it's not an item but apart of the system? Samuel? What do you think?

**...**

***Sigh* Sometimes I hate you Julien, I really, really do, but no matter how much you piss me off I can't help but laugh at how much you broke this game. So fuck it, Sure you can Evolve the Fucking Wiki, anything else?!**

...

Did you actually have to write a sigh? No anyways, 1) I love you to Sam, 2) I'm glad your letting me fuck with the System, finally 3) Is the level cap going to stay at 1000 forever?

**No, once a certain feature is avaliable to you your Level Cap will increase Drastically, the next cap will have level 1000 being the lowest and level 10,000 being the highest. After that it will be 10,000 as the lowest and 100,000 as the highest, Once again after that the highest will be 500,000 them 1,000,000.**

Damn, way to make my current stats feel insignificant in the grand scheme of things, so anyways lets go "**Skill Evolution: The Wiki**"

**[Skill Evolved]**

**[The Internet (Max): The Caster now has the ability to access the Internet, Yay you can fap to porn, ha, you have Albedo for that now, don't you Julien]**

Sassy much Sam, god, but thank god for the Internet right, now I can literally search up anything and not just character profiles, or chapter summeries

But I do have a job to do, I need a fuck ton of clones to get stuff done, aswell as to start fucking their way through the female members of Nazarick which should allow me to breeze through the Harem God quests easily, the amount of females in Nazarick is a huge amount.

Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, Yuri, Narberal, CZ, Pestonya, Lupusregina, Nigredo, the Battle Maidens and a lot more, and that was just in Nazarock itself, nevermind all the random women throughout the new world that I can just fuck and make slaves to my will, thinking this to myself I decided to finally do something "**Clone Creation: 200**"

Instantly 200 exact copies of myself appeared, I didn't even get the chance to say anything before they all left, making me assume that they had all went to do their own tasks

Meanwhile, I teleported myself to the Royal capital in Re-Estize, walking through the dark streets of the capital, I noticed that not many people were on the streets, which was perfect for me, turning my body from its normal human form into shadows, my body seemed to disintegrate into the black substance, before speeding through the city and to where the castle would be, hmm I forgot to get her little love interest, Climb or something, what a fucking shitty name honestly, eh i'll just put her into an illusion, wait I don't have an illusion skill yet, I wonder if I can create skills when in this shadow formzeh I'll give it a try '**Skill Creation: Illusion Manipulation**'

**[Skill Created]**

**[Illusion Manipulation (Max): Allows the caster to put their target into an illusion of anything of the casters will, in the illusion the illusion works to the Casters will, and can make years in the illusion seconds in the outside. MP cost varies] **

Good to know I don't actually have to say skill creation to create skills and can just think it now, it's also good that I can use illusions, that was I can basically make other peoples see what I want them to. It would probably be smarter to give myself Reality Manipulation, but that ability would be overpowered right now.

Maybe in the next world. Anyways, I soon arrived at the Palace in Re-Estize, it was massive and I had to somehow find Renner, wait Telepathy I can link to the minds of anybody, apparently her bedroom is in the top floor of the Palace in the east Tower, how stereotypical, the Princess lives in a tower.

My body, still in Shadow From, Moves quickly throughout the corridors of the palaces, moving fast enoughenough to be able to reach Renner in a matter of moments, entering her room, I notice the sheer difference between her kind counterpart and the evil one, this is because her bedroom is littered with ideas of corruption and other things like voodoo dolls and puppets full of needles

Walking up to her sleeping form I wonder to myself, if I cast sleep on her, while she's asleep and have my way with her, will she be added to my harem, because if I warp her mind in her sleep, she probably wouldn't be able to notice the change in perspective, especially because the game would automatically rewrite her mind to be more accepting and loving towards me so the more changes I make with Illusions I could basically mind fuck her into being a perfect slave girl.

I could've probably practised this on a maid or something first, mainly because I have no idea how powerful these illusions can be, well that's a lie because I _do _know how powerful these illusions can be, I just don't know if it'll break her mind instead, eh I'll worry about it later, right now I had crawled up the large bed she was sleeping on, and placed my hand above her eyes, casting "**[Sleep]**" on her, and placing an illusion on the room to keep any notice from escaping, and to ward people away from entering

**Again, I'm not going to be writing lemons just yet, so please let your imagination do the work.**

It turned out that I had broken her mind while I fucked her and had to reset it each time, it was a pain in the ass to create a **Reset **skill during sex, God her pussy was fucking tight, just like her ass was, hmm, knowing Renner she's probably a kinky bitch who wanted to Peg Climb or whatever his name was.

Anyways, when I finally got used to manipulating the mind via Illusions, I had made it so that she was actually acting as the good girl she was so that she could manipulate the country to _my _will when her father dies, plus just having a princess in my harem and under my belt was an accomplishment in itself

**Speaking of Accomplishments...**

Sam?! Jesus man, don't just send a text box when I've finished fucking somebody that's embarrassing, god dammit.

**Yeah it's strange for me to, I mean, I didn't expect you to be so rough with her, not that I can say anything.**

**Anyways, the reason I'm talking to you right now is because Draalsar demanded I update the game again once he learned of 'Acomplishments' so they'll be in the game now, good luck with them, I have to update the system so you won't have access to it for a few minutes, meaning all spells that aren't permanent will wear off, like the sleep skill you cast on Renner, good luck.**

**System Shut Down in 5...4...3...2...1**

Right them, it's good to know my illusions will stay, but fuck Renner gonna wak- "Ahh! My Lord, I didn't expect you to visit so soon!"

Ah, so when she's in my presence she reverts back to her 'Sweet, Princess Mode' instead of her 'Sadistic, Bitch Mode' interesting.

"Yes, I was paying you a visit to inform you of my plans of taking over soon, I will be sending a clone to you eventually to 'Save' the country from my servants." *Sigh, thank god my charisma allows me to create lies that will always work, because Renner was nodding in understanding a happy look on her face that was only contrasted by the dark look in her eyes and sadistic smile on her face at the thought of beong Queen

"Of course my lord, when do you plan to start your invasion?" When do i want to start my invasion? Probably soon, I mean I've broken canon by destroying Carne Village and taking Enri for myself, so most of the plot won't happen, plus with me killing off the old woman or whatever she's called, Shalltear won't be controlled and now that I've taken Renners mind and shifted it to my will, probably sooner than later, I'll probably just collect a few more girls from Overlord and be gone, starting my invasion, being 'defeated' by a 'powerful yet mysterious hero' and then moving on. "Some time within the next few weeks, I have to prepare my forces."

**Ding**

**Ding**

**Ding**

**System Updated to Version 2.0**

**Quest: Version 2.0**

**Description: Due to the Gamer System bebeing updated, find out all the new features!**

**Objective(s):**

**Open the 'Achievements' Menu**

**Open the 'Rewards' Menu**

**Open the 'Game Store'**

**Purchase Something from the Game Store**

**Open the Map**

**Open 'Friends' List**

**Open 'Lovers' List**

**Open 'Slave' List**

**Open 'Pet' List**

**Rewards:**

**NPC Status Menu (Limited to Friends, Lovers, Pets and Slaves)**

Cool, just let em wrap things up with Runner and I'll be Good, tuning back into the 'Conversation' I noticed she was babbling about how to bypass the security to the city, Ha, like I care about how strong your fortress walls are, casting **[Sleep] **her eyes roll back into her head as she falls back asleep in her bed, fucking her one more time for good measure, I called out to the System "**Map**"

As soon as I finished saying Map, a hologram of what the country looked like, with a few markers here and there of places I have already been, The Ruins of Carne Village, Some Random Forest Area, Here in Re-Estize, and a planes area where Nazarick is located, clicking my finger on the icon a small box appears next to it, the words 'Fast Travel' appearing, clicking yes, I was surrounded in a quick flash and appeared back at the entrance of Nazarick, where the tomb was located.

Not perfect, but acceptable, I can always just teleport in, which I did, appearing in my bedroom, just to find about 20 clones fucking some maids, Albedo, Shalltear, Enri and some random civilians if the broken looks were anything to go by... Hey wait is that, that lizard girl? What's her name? Crush? No, no Crusch? Yeah that's it, Crusch Lulu

Wait is that beastiality? What the Fuck! My clones are weird fuckers, but that does say a lot about myself, turning my eyes away from the orgy I teleport myself somewhere else, the Throne room, wher nobody else currently is, Great.

So I've already opened the new Map feature, which is good, I'll be able to navigate the worlds I visit, now if onyl I could have another map of the multiverse that could be useful but eh, I'll live.

"**Achievements**" a long, long list of achievements sprung into my field of view, some of them had already been completed, **Stayin' Alive** \- come back to life, 100 PP, so a new currency, right then, I also had **Suck it Boromire**, a Tolkien reference, cool, that one was walk into a guarded facility unnoticed, which I did by going into the Re-Estize Palace, I honestly can't be bothered to count them, but I did have a few thousand of these PP's, oh they mean Player Points, cool

So now that I've checked out the **Achievements**, I should check out the Rewards, "**Rewards**" The Rewards menu just showed a bunch of rewards I would get for completing the different Universes, for example when I finish this Universe, the Overlord Universe, I would get the choice of either keeping Nazarick in a spare dimention, or have a higher affinity to Necromancy, but since it's my first Universe I get both Rewards, plus the option between two 'System Created Rewards' which is cool, mainly because since my luck is at its max I'll be assured two great options, plus the amazing luck I had anyways by getting **Skill Creation **it should be even better.

Turning off the **Rewards **Menu, I decide to leave the **Game Store **for last, and instead decide to check the **Friend/Lover/Slave/Pet's** **List(s) **opening Friends first, I notice All of the Male NPC's names aswell as Sam's, aww were friends, how nice.

Turning to the **Lovers **List, I notice how little names there are, Albedo, Shalltear, Aura and, surprisingly, Yuri the battle maid. The **Slave **list, however, had all of the names of the other females I was currently having an orgy with, aswell as the names of countless other girls, which also should mean that I've completed the **Harem God** quest, Sam must be having a hard time with all this new stuff being implamented to finish the Quest.

Finally, in the **Pet's **list is Crusch - is that racist since she's actually an animal? - aswell as Renner, but they both have brackets next to their names saying **(Sexual) **meaning their Sexual pets, and that Yukino and Zero - who are also their - have the brackets **(Animal) **by their names, interesting. Finally though, I opened the "**Game Shop**"

The game store opened up to see countless of add-ons I could buy, different pets - A Nemean Lion, A Hydra, A Dragon, etc - Armour from other Animes - Al's Armour from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Gowthers Armour from Nanatsu no Taizai, Incursio from Akame Ga Kill - Legendary Weapons - Harpe the sword which the Greek Titan Kronos used to castrate his father Ouranous, Gram the sword used to defeat the Dragon Fafnir, Excalibur the True Excalibur not the fake one from Highschool DXD, Gungir the Spear of Odin - And finally, the best of all Mods.

Now, every game has mods, whether the creators of the game likes it or not, but every _good _game, _allows _the players to create mods, this is something I can get behind, Mods Yay! The Moss list was the genraly Mods list, Better Player characters, didn't care for that, Better Loot Items, don't give a shit, what did catch mh eye though, was the good stuff, Two things in particular, Experience/Money Rooms, and Cheat Rooms

Now for all of those who don't know what and experience and/or Money room is, it's basically a room you can enter which you kill mobs that don't move that give you loads of money and EXP extremely easily, I used one in a modded Skyrim account and just spam killed mobs for a few minutes and had leveled up a few hundred times and gained a few million gold pieces from that alone, so I would defiantly need/use that

And a cheat room, well that just speaks for itself doesn't it? It's basically a room where the player can enter and get access to anything in the game - even things taht aren't in the game - without having to do quests, let's take Skyrim fo instance again, you can gain all of the magic tomes, dragon shouts, armour and weapons by going into this room, aswell as add increase your health, stamina and Magicka.

Unfortunately, I could only afford one right now, as they both cost around 10,000 PP and I had 11,000 of them. I went with the obvious choice of the Cheat room, mainly because most cheat rooms allow you to cheat in money aswell as have Experience rooms anyways.

As soon as I pressed 'Buy' a few notifications entered my screen

**Quest Completed: Version 2.0**

**Rewards: NPC Status Menu's**

**Quest Completed: Harem God**

**: Harem Lord Pt. 1**

**Reward: Harem God Pt. 2 Unlocked, Harem Lord Perk Added, 25 Charisma/25 Stat Points (Think for your Future)**

**: Harem King Pt. 2**

**Rewards: Harem God Pt. 3 Unlocked, Harem King Perk Added, Playboy Perk Added, Pervert Overlord****: Harem Emperor**

**:Harem Emporer Pt. 3**

**Rewards: Harem God Finale Unlocked, Harem Emperor Unlocked, Seducer Perk Unlocked****: Harem God**

**:Harem God Finale**

**Rewards: Harem God Title Unlocked, Sex God Title Unlocked, Sex God Perk, Harem God Perk Unlocked, Ultimate Lover Perk Unlocked, Eromancer Skills Unlocked, Ultimate Sex Fiend**

**[Playboy Perk (Passive): Your the Definition of a Playboy, your Sexy, Handsome, Rich and a Great Lover, both in and out the Sheets. Single Females will be 100% More willing to have a relationship with you]**

**[Pervert Overlord Perk (Passive): Pervs everywhere both worship and Envy you, Worship you for having a Harem, and Envy you for being lucky enigh to have a harem. People with the Title 'Pervert' will be 100% more likely to accept advice you give asking as they think it can get them laid.]**

**[Seducer Perk (Passive): Your Charisma may be able to help you seduce Girls, but the Seducer Perk will increase your Charsima while flirting by 200%. Flirting will almost always be a success, even to the most loyal of Married Women]**

**[Harem God Perk (Passive): Due to having a Harem of over 20 people, you've unlocked the Harem God Perk. 200% Increase when Seducing Women, 200% increase in sexual activities, 200% in natural charisma]**

**[Ultimate Lover Perk (Passive): Due to having sex and satisfying 20 women or more, you've gained the Ultimate Lover Perk. 100% increase in Love related activities]**

**[Ultimate Sex Fiend Perk (Passive): Due to having sex and satisfying over 20 women you gained the Ultimate Sex Fiend Perk. 250% increase in sexual encounters/Activities] **

**[Perk Unlocked]**

**[Sex God Perk (Passive): Your a Sex God, You had so much sex, in multiple different ways and positions that you've become a literal Sex God. 100% When talking to Women, 500% In sexuality activities]**

**[Skill Set Unlocked: Eromancy]**

**[Death By Sex (Max): The Caster can induce death via sexual intercourse. 250 MP To Cast]**

**[Fertility Manipulation (Max): The Caster can manipulate how Fertile something is, making a woman more likely to be pregnant and vice versa, this skill also work on plants/grass areas. MP cost Varies]**

**[Gender Transformation (Max): As the name Suggests, the caster can alter the gender of anything living, turning a man into a woman and vice versa, this also applies to animals. 500 MP to cast]**

**[Lust Empowerment (Max) (Passive): The Caster automatically gets an increase in power via Lust, either of other people's Lust or their own.]**

**[Orgasm Inducement (Max): Sick of your significant other not cumming? Well look no further, with this skill your significant other will be cumming with a single thought. 250 MP to cast]**

**[Sex Empowerment (Max) (Passive): Just Like Lust Empowerment, the Caster gains more power by having Sex]**

**[Sex Specialist (Max) (Passive): This passive skill opens your mind up to the wonders of Sex, by basically installing an encyclopedia of the stuff into your brain.]**

**[Touch of Pleasure (Max): Allows the caster to increase the pleasure both the faster and target feel when affected by the Spell. 100 MP to cast]**

**[Sexual Sight (Max): Caster will know everything about a person sex life, including if they are a Virgin, fetishes, sexual orientation, etc. 100 MP to cast]**

**[Pregnancy Perseption (Max): This skill allows the caster to see if somebody is pregnant, how many children they will have, their babies gender, who their mother and father is and how long the pregnancy will last. 100 MP to cast]**

**[Arouse (Max): The Caster can increase their targets arousal by multiple levels, x10, x100, x1000 or even x10,000 and more. MP cost Varies]**

**[Add Flavour (Max): Alters the casters fluids to taste and smell how the caster wishes. 100 MP to cast]**

**[Lubricate (Max): Create a lubrication at the targets Holes. 50 MP to cast]****[Erotic Dreams (Max): Allows the Caster to Make the targets dreams Erotic in nature, no matter their sexual orientation. Caster can also enter the dreams. 100 MP to cast]****[Phantom Hands (Max): Causes the target to be molested by phantom hands taht can be controlled to casters will. 100 MP to control]****[Liquid Production (Max): Causes the Caster to produce more sexual fluids. Note: This skill can also be used to make women Lactate. 100 MP to Cast]****[Body Modification (Max): Allows the Caster to modify their own and others bodies to their will. 100 MP to Cast]****[Title(s) Unlocked]****[Harem God: Due to having 20 or more Women in your harem, you've gained the Title Harem God. Plus Relations with Women]****[Sex God: Due to having Sex and Pleasing 20 or more Women, you've gained the title Sex God. Plus Sexual Abilities/Etc.]**

Fucking hell, I should also probably unlock the necromancer Skill Set, I'll get it anyways, might aswell use it now. Samuel? Bro? Can you pull some strings?!

...

...

...

No? Nothing? Okay then... I'll just sit here in Nazarick and cry... Well maybe not cry but you get what I mean... God dammit I'm gonna go grab Albedo from one of my clones and try this new Eramancy, Fuck you Sam, Fuck. You.

**Alright, that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also an Update, I probably won't be posting for the Next two weeks, my family and I are going on a holiday so I have no idea of I'll get enough time to write another chapter or two. Also, since I'm not a big fan of Overlord, I'll be ending the first Arc within The next 2 or 3 chapters, before moving on, leave some recommendations for what Universe he should move on to next in the comments and I'll let you guys know when I've Decided. See Ya! **


	5. Discontinued

Hey Guys.

So, I'm writing this to let you guys know that I'm discontinuing my Evil Gamer Story, Why? You may ask, well its because I'm not enjoying writing it.

Well, that's not true, I do enjoy writing it, but I wasn't enjoying _how _I was writing it, as it was to much like The Dark Wolf Shiro's story, and I freely admit that I basically copied all of what he wrote and twisted it to my story, and I don't like what I did.

So, I'm going to be writing a whole new Gamer Story, that hopefully won't be copied from Shiro's story, if course it will have similar aspects but hopefully not to many. So be on the look out for that.

ViciousViking


End file.
